A Little News
by texasbelle91
Summary: Author's Note inside! Please Read! (I write Bethyl, Brick and Meth) This is where I will be posting notes and updates (not for stories but for what's going on with them).
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT a new story or a chapter update but instead an update on my writing.

As you may know, since starting my new job I have been unable to update my stories as often as I did in the past. Not only that, but I seemed to have lost my muse for many of them.

I am currently trying to write new chapters but with my busy schedule and lack of inspiration, it has been hard.

The reason for this post is to let you all know that I do not intend on leaving ANY of my stories unfinished and I am asking you all to please help me out….

Please leave a comment or PM me with your **TOP 3** picks of my stories you would like me to update as well as any ideas. If you have ideas and I use them, I will be sure to give you credit for them.

The story with the most requests is the one I will be focusing on in my free time for the next couple of weeks and then I will move on to the one with the second most requests and so on.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!

(P.S. Feel free to leave any requests or comments.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Since this was posted, I have updated the following stories:**

 _Damage Done_

 _Something Bad_

 **And I have posted a new series of one-shots:**

 _Whiskey and A Gun_

* * *

Y'all can still comment or PM me to let me know which fics you'd like to see updated or make requests.

Also, I was asked to continue some of the one-shots I have posted, and while I would love to do that, I can't and won't unless something inspires me to do so.

I am working on other stories and will hopefully have updates for them soon.

Please Read and Review!

Thanks! And I hope y'all enjoy them.

Y'all truly are the best and without y'all, I don't think I would be able to continue any of my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

(Takes a deep breath)

This has been a long time coming and is very heartbreaking for me to say but I'm done. I am no longer continuing my stories. I'm sorry for my lack of updates and for abruptly ending them but I have finally come to the point where I knew this is what I have to do. I have found myself struggling to find the time and inspiration to write and have found that I don't enjoy writing as much as I once did. So many things have contributed to this feeling but none more so than my not being able to produce good material. I will continue to read all of the amazing fanfiction work that is out there and I will review as well as beta as much as possible. I will also be off of my fanfiction SM accounts.

I deeply apologize for doing this but shit happens.

Love you all and thank y'all for taking the time to read and review my stories up to this point (even if you didn't particularly like them). I hope that some day I can come back and finish some of these stories but I don't see that happening any time soon.

So if I haven't said it enough, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! :')


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For all of my wonderful readers, I wanted to let y'all know that I will have updates for some of my stories as soon as I possibly can.

Unfortunately, It will be a while before I am able to update them because of the recent flooding in my area and having to deal with all of that but I am working on some of them in my free time. Everything turned out fine with only minor damage to some of my property (home, truck and animals are all okay) but there's still some things I'm having to deal with. Hopefully everything will get back to normal soon and I can update at least one or two of my stories in the next few weeks and if I can't, well maybe my updates can get us through the months after the season finale.

Thank y'all for sticking by me and my stories and for just being the awesome people y'all are!

-Angie


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to check in and see how everyone is doing and to let y'all know that, in case you haven't read any of my updates, I'm working on getting some of my stories finished so they won't be left incomplete and it will open up the door for me to work on other stories and ideas.

My question is, out of the stories posted below, which one would you like to see an update on?

 **1\. Family - _This is a Brick story, not Bethyl but it does focus on Beth and Daryl's relationship as father and daughter._**

 **2\. Dead Flowers - _This is a Meth story even though Merle is dead. It focuses on Beth and how she deals with being a mother and a widow._  
**

 **3\. Almost Goodbye - _This is purely Brick and was supposed to be a short, fluffy story about them during the prison era.  
_**

Please leave a comment letting me know which of these three you would like to see updated or feel free to suggest one of my other stories I haven't updated in a while.

Thanks y'all!

xoxo

-A


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is a little note concerning my story Wife Swap. I just received a review from a very misinformed "guest" reviewer who wrote the following:

 **Guest chapter 10**

 **You never finished the story , never got on the topic of the story . And it would have been interesting but you got all over the place till you couldn't bring it home . Sorry would have been a good story if you could have done it.**

I know it's a long shot that whoever wrote this review will read this note but I am tired of trying to explain myself to those who refuse to be patient or refuse to contact me directly for any questions they may have so here it goes.

The story is by no means FINISHED! I am still working on this story, I have no idea where you came up with the nonsense that I had completed it. I'm sorry you felt the story was all over the place but maybe if you would have actually read it and waited for an update you would start to see everything fall into place. I know EXACTLY where I am going with this story, it's just a matter of finding time to write and update the story.

Now, this is my FINAL note on this issue and from this point on, all Guest reviews will be moderated. If you have an issue with a story or what I'm doing, you will have to sign in and contact me directly!

Thanks!

-A


	7. Update

Hey y'all!

How has everyone been?

I just wanted to drop a line here and let y'all know that I haven't forgotten about my stories. I fully intend on continuing them. As of right now, I am working on new chapters for "Riding for a Fall" and "Wife Swap" but I don't know yet when I will get them posted, so keep an eye out for them. I am also working on a couple of one-shots to help with the writers block I've been having the past few months and I've also been thinking about diving into other fandoms as well to keep me from getting writers block more since the only fandom I write for is the Walking Dead but more on that later.

I hope y'all will stick around and continue to read my stories.

Thanks y'all!

-Angie


End file.
